My Angel
by death in the photo
Summary: This anime i made up. I would tell you what happens but why dont u find out 4 urself


Hey guys this is my second fanfic, and this anime i made up so...enjoy

Chapter 1: The Beginning

(Hitchigo▓s POV)

It started at break time, at school. I was sitting on the wall, talking to my friends. For some reason, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I thought I was just being silly and my imagination was playing tricks on me. Then a school secretary came running up to us, with a message for me.

⌠You must go home right now■, she cried, with a worried tone, ⌠Why?■ we all asked ⌠What happened?■ ⌠Don▓t ask any questions■ she spat at us ⌠JUST GO!■

I got a little worried when she shouted at us, but I didn▓t say anything, I just walked to the reception to sign myself out, wondering what was going on. I walked outside and there was already a pre-paid taxi waiting for me. I got in, and he drove me home.

⌠What▓s going on?■ I asked the driver, but he didn▓t reply, he just continued to drive.

He finally stopped at the foot of my drive. As soon as I got out, he drove away. I entered my house. I expected to hear my dad telling me that he was getting a divorce, I never liked my step mum, and they have been fighting everyday, but with disappointment he didn▓t, no one was there, there was no noise, not a single sound, just silence.

I searched around the house, trying to find them, calling out their names. I began to panic. Finally, I found something, blood, but who▓s? I could feel goose-bumps crawl out of my skin with fear. I hoped it wasn▓t my parents, it couldn▓t be theirs, please say it wasn▓t theirs. Suddenly I heard a faint sound from upstairs, which made the hairs on my head stand on ends. ⌠What was that?■ I whispered to myself, fearing to break the silence. I quietly crept up the stairs, and found my parents and my best friend, Yumi▓s dead bodies, and someone covered in black, holding a gun. I gasped in horror; he must have heard me because he looked at me. I tried to run but I was frozen with fear.

⌠I finally found you■ he said coldly

He walked up to me slowly, I still didn▓t move as fear had kept me still. He grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me out side.

⌠LET ME GO■ I screamed, trying to punch him, or kick him at least, but he was far too strong and knocked me out.

My eyes snapped open; I had no idea where I was. That man dressed in black was standing over me.

⌠You will help us■ he told me, holding a needle.

I screamed and punched him in the face, seizing my chance, I ran as fast as I could, heading the wrong way. I realised I was on top of a building still under construction. The man had followed me, with his gun in his hand again.

⌠Fine, if you wont help us then die■ he coldly threatened

Fear had frozen me again, he was aiming for my head, I was going to die. Finally he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit my forehead; there was no hope for me now. The blow was powerful, making me fall off the building, but a light saved me. I landed on my knees, and opened my eyes. I wasn▓t dead, or was I? A puddle lay in front of me, as I looked at my reflection, I realised, I was dead, but I was living, the living dead. My short, brown hair had grown so long, it was up to my waist, and it had changed colour, it was pure white. My school uniform was replaced by a strapless black and white dress that went up to my knees, tied with a long black ribbon, with a white strap in the middle. My hair was tied back with a ribbon with the same look. My shoes, were also replaced with knee high, black, high heeled boots, and on my arms were black gloves. The one thing that really freaked me out was that I had wings, they were short, but like my new cloths, they were black as well.

⌠What am I?■ I asked myself ⌠You my friend are an angel■ said 4 girls who came flying down out of nowhere. They all had wings as well, so I knew that I wasn▓t the only one. ⌠A what?■ I asked in confusion ⌠An angel,■ they replied back ⌠You posses the angel gene■ ⌠What?■ ⌠If you have the angel gene, when you die, you become an angel■ said one of them, whose wings were fire ⌠If that▓s true, then what angel am I?■ I asked ⌠Death is your element, you are The Angel Of Death■ said another, who▓s wings were water, and hair and cloths was blue and soaking wet, she looked sort of familiar. Suddenly a sythe appeared in my hand, and 2 swords appeared in the ribbon that was tied around my dress. ⌠No I can▓t be, I don▓t want to be an angel, I want to be a 14 year old kid■ I cried ⌠Please say that there▓s a way to turn back■ They all shook their head. ⌠Sorry, if there were a way, we▓d be human long ago■ said another. Her wings looked like solid rock.

That did it, I wanted revenge. I raced toward the building where that man shot me. I was going to kill him. Those 4 girls that I just met called my name, trying to stop me, but I didn▓t listen. There were many rooms, and many people, but I killed them all, I even killed the man who ruined my life. My clean sythe and swords were covered in blood; I was exgasted and fell to the ground and everything went black.

I woke up and found myself in a warm and cosy bed, with that girl with water wings by my side

⌠It▓s about time you woke up, you shouldn▓t have done that■ she said to me, in a quiet voice ⌠No one tells me what to do■ I replied coldly ⌠Besides, I don▓t even know you.■ My voice had changed, it wasn▓t an ordinary 14 year old girl▓s voice anymore, it was very deep and serious. ⌠My name is Yumi, I am the Angel of Water and there▓s no need to be like that, especially to your best friend Hitchigo.■ ⌠Wait, your Yumi? My best friend Yumi? THAT YUMI?!■ I immediately hugged her, while tears ran down my face. She had changed so much. She pulled me away and stared at me. ⌠They killed me■ she told me ⌠I know, they killed me too■ I said ⌠No, you don▓t understand, they killed me, because they were after you■ ⌠Me?■ She nodded her head ⌠Why?■ I asked her But before she got a chance to answer me, that other winged girl, the one that didn▓t speak came swooping in. I could barely see her wings, but they where there. ⌠Finally awake are we?■ she asked me ⌠Who the hell are you?■ My cold tone had come back. ⌠My name is Kyoko, I am the Angel of Wind■ I nodded, and stood up and walked out of the room. ⌠Wait, Hitchigo, you must rest■ Kyoko called ⌠Nobody tells me what to do■ and with that I walked off 


End file.
